Talk:Martok
FA status Nomination * Martok: Thanks to User:MinutiaeMan for this detailed article. --BlueMars 14:18, Sep 12, 2004 (CEST) ** Support, of course. Thanks, BlueMars! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 14:49, Sep 12, 2004 (CEST) ::Very well written. Supported. Ottens 10:49, 15 Sep 2004 (CEST) Reconfirmation *After spending a considerable amount of time on this article I would now like to put it up for reconfirmation as a Featured Article. It has changed significantly since it was featured in 2004 but I believe it is much better than it once was. For example, the in-universe sections flow better and include more references, and I have added a large amount of interesting background information on the character. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:35, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Anyone interested in voting/commenting? --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) *I think this should remain featured but I've said before that this whole process, while well intentioned, has not worked the way it should(given the backlog we should be doing several articles a week but this is not happening) as it does not get the level of attention and participation needed. 31dot (talk) 01:46, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I'm starting to realize that, ha! I appreciate you taking the time to post your opinion, though. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:45, January 29, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. Worth being a featured article. Tom (talk) 23:57, February 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. Well-written, and I like Martok as a character anyway. StarSword (talk) 06:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) With three votes in support of reconfirmation, can we consider this successful? --| TrekFan Open a channel 06:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : , and the count is four if you include your clear support in the reasoning for starting this discussion. - 17:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Removed Wikipedia link removed I'm not sure if we should remove external links to Wikipedia simply because "our article is superior" (see last diff). Any opinions? -- Cid Highwind 10:00, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :I would agree. First of all, assessment of superiority is often a subjective call. Second, they may have an article written from a somewhat different viewpoint or emphasizing different points, much like two books or articles by different authors anywhere else might have, giving the reader a little more information or a different take on a subject. Third, links "build the web", one of our (and all) wiki's policies. Fourth, Wikipedia is a sister site, so it's good net etiquette to link to them where we can (and they to us, which they do). -- Renegade54 11:58, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Battlestar Galactica reference In Ronald D. Moore's series ''Battlestar Galactica, an area on Caprica was called Martok Valley named for this character.'' I would think common sense would be enough for this to be noted here as at least likely, since the same writer was on both shows. Since this is a featured article though, I'm removing this instead of having a FA with an incite on it for too long. - 21:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Martok and Kor Just something to bring to everyone's attention regarding Martok's hatred of Kor... Does anyone else think it's odd that Martok and Kor have exactly the same forehead ridges? Usually, similar/identical ridges indicate a relationship between the two. Just wondering what this could mean, even though nothing was ever made of it on the show... Tiberius 03:50, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :And is it worth mentioning in the article, even as background information?--Tiberius 11:28, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Martok's Blood If Martok was replaced by a Changeling in 2371, how then in 2372 (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" did he cut his palm to prove that he wasn't a Changeling in front of Benjamin Sisko and Kira Nerys in the wardroom on Deep Space Nine before the Klingons attacked Cardassia Prime. --Tripodssj6 18:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The only explaination I can see to not change the fact are that the Changeling that would take the place of Martok was an aid of Martok in 2372 and they gave the General fails intell to start the conflict and then replaced him after the showing of his blood on DS9. --Tripodssj6 18:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :The changeling probably did something similar to what Joseph Sisko suggested in the Homefront/Paradise Lost episodes and released blood that he was holding within his body. :Keep in mind that are not for discussing general issues with the plot of an episode- please use the Reference Desk for questions not having to do with changing an article.--31dot 19:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Major Overhaul I have just completed a major overhaul of this article, rewriting some sections and expanding references elsewhere. I've also added numerous items of background information along with some more relevant images throughout. I think I have just about got everything I can find about Martok on the page now, but if anyone notices something I've missed, please do add it in there! --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:33, January 22, 2014 (UTC)